


Feeling Lucky?

by DesertSnowQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Date, Daminette December Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: Day 2! Hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 259
Collections: Daminette December 2019





	Feeling Lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Hope you guys like it!

“You know, this isn’t what most people mean when they say they’re going on a blind date,” Marinette grumbled.

“What, blindfolds aren’t your thing, Angel?” Damian asked sarcastically.

“No, no they're not,” she pouted. “I swear to god, we’re not going on any more dates in Gotham. This is the third date that’s been interrupted by a kidnapping. Like...can they not? Because that would be great.”

“Relax, Habibiti. I’m sure Batman will be here to help us soon,” he said, trying to calm her down. He quickly realized his words had the opposite effect.

“Fuck that,” she snapped. “I’m not letting Batman intrude on another date. I just need to get these ropes untied...thankfully most evil henchmen weren’t boy scouts in school, so their knotwork typically sucks, so we shouldn’t need Plagg to destroy them. If I can just twist a little more to reach it…”

She trailed off, and Damian could hear her moving around as she tried to free herself. It was quiet for several minutes, until he heard a quiet “ah-ha” and he knew she had managed to get loose.

A few moments later he felt her remove his blindfold before setting to work on the ropes around his wrists. While she worked, he scanned the room they were in for the best escape route. Luckily for them, there were no guards in the room, but that likely just meant they were outside the door...

“Our best bet is to either go through the vents or the window,” Marinette said, as if she had read his mind. “I’ll probably fit through the vents just fine, but you might be too big, and I haven’t checked the window yet to see what floor we’re on.”

“How lucky are you feeling tonight? Maybe there will be a fire escape,” Damian asked. Marinette snickered as the ropes fell away from his arms.

“Knowing your luck, mon oisillon? We won’t have been captured by anyone idiotic enough to leave us alone in a room with a legitimate exit. I was already lucky enough their knotwork sucked, hoping for a fire escape might be pushing things,” Marinette said. “But we can try the window. It’s dark enough that I can transform and get us out without them noticing if I have to.”

“You don’t want to fight your way out?” Damian asked with a teasing smile. Marinette huffed.

“It’s date night. As much as I like sparring with you, I’d rather let Bats handle them. We fight often enough,” she muttered. Damian kissed her forehead and led the way to the window.

“So...no fire escape, and we’ll have to break the glass to get out. I don’t see any guards patrolling outside though, so that’s a point in our favor. Should I just transform?” he asked.

“You can transform to break the window, but since my transformation has wings that’ll be better for getting us out.”

Damian nodded and they both transformed, hoping no one saw the flash of pink and green light through the window. Panthera Jalid stepped over to the window and quietly called for his cataclysm, then touched the glass with the bubbling black energy. As soon as the window shattered, Ladybug grabbed him and flew out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Art for Panthera Jalid is [here](https://mindfulmagics.tumblr.com/post/186783167863/update-we-came-up-with-a-name-panthera) by the amazing Kaitlinmarley on tumblr! <3


End file.
